A beautiful Odd Girl And Her Vampire Love
by CheekyMonkey101
Summary: Esme is a beautiful, smart girl who loves to read books. When she saves her father from slavery with her own freedom she is captivated by her mysterious captor Carlisle Cullen when the pair learn about each other they embark on a love. when an admirer of Esme sees the pair he seeks revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**A beautiful odd girl and her vampire love**

**Chapter 1: An odd girls sacrifice**

**1910's**

Every morning at the exact same time Esme Platt would leave her cottage and head down the tiny town that she had just moved to with her father. Esme excitingly walked through the town to get to the bookshop she had just finished a book she got just yesterday and wanted to borrow another one she passed the townspeople who called her an oddball because she was on a different agenda than the over girls she had just finished school with the highest of graves but due to the untimely death of her mother she and her father had started a new life.

"Good morning Mr Masen I have come to return the book I borrowed yesterday!" she said happily to the book shop owner "Finished already Esme." The man chuckled "I couldn't put it down sir." She smiled at him "Have you got anything new?" Esme asked the man who shook his head "Not since yesterday my dear." He smiled "That's ok I will borrow this one." Esme said choosing a book she had read many times prompting the bookstore owner to give her the book she thanked him many times before leaving the store with her starting on her book.

As she passed the townspeople as she did they would whisper to each talking about her oddness as she continued to walk through the town back home a young man and his friend watched her walking around dreamily the young man nudged his friend Mike and said quite surely of himself "I'm going to marry the most beautiful girl in this town Mike and Esme is that girl." Mike turned to him and spoke "Charles she would be lucky to have you as her husband." Mike said as she walked passed them still nose deep in her book.

"Esme!" he said loudly pulling the book she had out of her hand "Charles." Esme said "How can you read this Esme there are no pictures." He smirked "Well Charles some of us use their imagination." She retorted taking her book from him and putting in her basket "Now I must get home to my father." She said "That depressed fool wouldn't surprise me that he would try end his miserable life." Mike laughed loudly getting Charles to chuckle "How dare you say that about my father how would you feel if the love of your life died suddenly." Esme snapped before tearfully running off.

"Father I'm home." Esme said as she entered the house "Hello darling how was your time in town." Alec Platt asked "It was fine I got a new book everyone thinks I'm odd father because I don't want be like everyone else I just want to myself father." She told him he nodded lightly as she sat down at the table "You got a letter from Aunt Jane." Esme noticed her father nodded and spoke "I'm going to visit her for a week." he told his daughter "Okay" Esme said "when do you leave?" she asked her father in a shaken manner "This afternoon my dear I will call when I get there." He promised she smiled sadly and watched him leave.

Her father never called she just thought he may have been too tired to talk to her she had finished her chores when she got a phone call. "Father!" she exclaimed "Its Aunt Jane so he is not a home I presume." Her aunt asked "No" Esme said shakily "Well I will call if he shows up." Her aunt promised "As will I." Esme spoke softly before hanging up. As she stared out the window she saw the family horse gallop across the field "Primrose, Girl." She settled down slowly "Where is father show me girl." She begged before she galloped of in the direction of her missing father." Esme held tight watching where she was going until they were near a mansion "Fathers hat." She whispered to herself she carefully held the reigns to Primrose and walked the entrance "Its ok girl." She whispered lightly to the horse "Just stay here." She told the horse as she entered the home she noticed antique belongings everywhere "Wow." She whispered softly before a hand touched her shoulder.

"You shouldn't be here miss." The voice said "I'm looking for my father." Esme said sticking up for herself "his here as well but his my prisoner" the male voice spoke "Please let him go." She begged "Take me not him." She offered almost immediately shocking the man "Why would you do that for him?" He asked her confused "His my father I would do anything for him." She admitted "Fine. Heidi take the gentleman back to the town this girl will be in his place." He said to his servant she nodded and took Alec by the hand "Daddy" Esme spoke as tears fell "I love you Daddy. Stay with Aunt Jane say that I'm fine and I love you all." She spoke tearfully to her father he hugged her once and was then led away from his daughter.

"There is a room for you upstairs I can show you." The man told her "Can I at least get your name?" Esme bravely asked "Carlisle. My name is Carlisle." He answered her softly they walked in silence "This is your room." He told her before leaving abruptly before doubling back "You will be forbidden to see me in the sunlight." He told her before leaving her once more "Why?" she questioned silently before sitting in her room she looked at the bookcase eyes glowing at all the books "Oh wow." Esme smiled before picking a couple of books out not realising Carlisle was watching her.

He decided to be nice and knocked on the door "Come in." Esme said nervously he chuckled at her pulse rate. "I hope you don't mind I love to read." Esme said shyly "Esme I don't mind at all. Have you read these before?" he asked she nodded shyly "Yeah I had a whole collection of books but they were destroyed in a fire a year it also killed my mother." Esme admitted sadly "I'm deeply sorry Esme." Carlisle said pained by her pain. Esme and Carlisle talked until she fell asleep in his arms he watched her sleep never before did someone make him feel the way he does for Esme he needed to protect wanted to keep her safe.

"Carlisle he has left to go to his sister." Heidi said he nodded "I'm going to tell her Heidi. I'm going to tell her I'm a vampire she need to know there is something about this girl." He told Heidi she smiled as Esme snuggled closer to him "I will let you be." Heidi said as Carlisle watched Esme sleep he nodded and continued to spend the night with Esme.

**A/N: Was going to make this a one shot decided not to. This story is a crossover of Twilight and Beauty and the Beast. Obviously Esme is Belle and Carlisle is Adam (The Beast). I will try to update quicker but life is hectic for me. I went to Oz Comic Con a month ago and met and got an autograph with Booboo Stewart! Sweetest person I have ever met. Read and Review and I will see you soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Truth Revealed

Carlisle stayed with Esme all night watching her sleep he never knew or felt the way Esme had made him feel he had to protect her needed too. As she stirred out of her sleep her brown eyes fluttered open and stretched out to see Carlisle's smiling at her "Good morning Carlisle." Esme said sleep still in her voice "Good Morning Esme." He said back "How long have you been awake?" She asked innocently "Oh ah I think five minutes." Carlisle briskly lied regretting it has had just lied to her. Esme smiled and began to get up "Where is the bathroom?" she asked happily "Ah this way follow me." He told her leading her to the bathroom "I will show you around today. After breakfast." He advised her she nodded shyly before entering the bathroom.

Esme smiled brightly while in the bathroom she had never felt like this way with anyone else in the entire world she didn't mind being his prisoner she wanted to learn more with him. She finished what she had to in the bathroom to see him waiting there "You didn't have to wait for me." She smiled at him he gave her a bright smile back "I wanted too." He told her leading her to the dining area "What would like have for breakfast." Esme smiled "I don't mind at all." Esme replied smiling up at Carlisle she never knew the feelings that she felt for Carlisle she found him charming, intriguing and very smart. "How about some pancakes?" He asked her still smiling she nodded and smiled "That sounds lovely." She replied before he scurried of to tell Heidi what to make her for breakfast before returning to Esme who was patiently waiting "Breakfast won't be long." Carlisle said snapping her out of her daydream "Okay." Esme smiled and blushed.

Not long after her food arrived and Esme was curious of why she was the only one eating "Aren't you eating Carlisle?" she asked as she ate a piece of pancake "Ah no I'm not that hungry." He replied and again feeling immediately guilty for lying to her. "Are you feeling ok?" She asked worrying that he was sick "I'm fine Esme. I promise." He told her smiling making her blush and smile as well "Ok." She told him as she began to eat. Not long after she finished eating her breakfast she and Carlisle began the tour of the castle.

"That was truly wonderful Carlisle!" Esme said ecstatically making Carlisle smile and chuckle 'I should tell her. I'm going to tell her.' Carlisle thought to himself "Ah Esme…" he started "Yes" Esme said smiling "I need to tell you something very important." He said taking her hands "You can tell me anything." She replied smiling into his eyes "Please don't hate me or be scared I could never hurt you." He told her eyes grew and she spoke "Why would I be scared of you all hate you. I really like you Carlisle." Esme said truthfully he smiled and finally spoke "The reason why I said you can never see me in the sunlight is because I'm different from many people." He began she nodded a little confused but was still intrigued "I'm a… I'm a vampire." He admitted Esme smiled and nodded "It's okay Carlisle I don't hate you I want learn more about please don't get rid of me. I get harassed by this boy he won't take no for an answer." Esme exclaimed making Carlisle hold her tighter "Esme I need you to stay. I will protect you I promise you." Carlisle told her holding her close than he held anyone else before.

The pair talked for hours listening to each talk about nearly everything before Esme went to sleep. Esme spoke softly "I want to see you in the sunlight…please?" she asked he looked at the beautiful woman in front of him and nodded "Of course Esme of course." He whispered softly holding her close to his body. The next morning after breakfast Carlisle held the door open for her before holding her hand "Would you like a ride?" Esme smiled wondrously "Hop on." He told her gesturing to his back. She giggled and got on his back, "Ready. Hold on." He told her she nodded and held on as he began to run through his estate. "Ok." He said putting her down "This is why… I don't come out in the sunlight." Carlisle spoke Esme gasped at what she saw Carlisle stood sparkling like diamonds "Wow!" Esme spoke amazed "You are even more beautiful in the sunlight." Esme exclaimed taking his hand and standing closer to him "You aren't repulsed by me?" he questioned Esme shook her head immediately "No. I want to stay with you." Esme said before kissing his cheek. Carlisle was shocked as he felt Esme's warm lips touch is cold, hard cheek "Let's go home." Esme said he nodded immediately and held her close to him as they walked home.

"Can I give you a proper kiss?" Esme asked Carlisle as they sat in front of a warm fire they had just finished reading together "I…uh…" Carlisle muttered "You can say no." Esme told him "I want to kiss you Esme I do." Carlisle quickly replied he slowly leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers they both quickly smiled within the kiss and they enjoyed the closeness of each other. The pair broke apart so Esme could catch her breath "I'm very self-controlled Esme." He told her Esme nodded "But I cannot hurt you. I will never forgive myself." Carlisle told her "I know that Carlisle. You can never hurt me." She told him he kissed her forehead and held her close "It's cloudy and rainy tomorrow we can both go into town together and do a little shopping if you would like." Carlisle told her she nodded "I would like that." Esme smiled and kissed him again.

Before long it was time for Esme to get her rest "Stay with me please." Esme asked Carlisle "Of course, my love." He spoke kissing her forehead. The pair laid on her bed with Esme laid her head on his chest while Carlisle played with her curls and she dozed off to sleep. 'I'm going to need her forever. Should I change her?' he questioned "Mmm… I love you." Esme murmured in her sleep "I love you too." Carlisle replied softly smiling for the first time in well forever.

**A/N: Chapter 2 done. Hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review. Again all the rights belong to Disney and Stephenie Meyer. I will see you soon.**


End file.
